Let's make the most of it
by KershieHiraga
Summary: Louise and Saito have to do a few things before they're maybe deaths, some horrible creature is out there destroying everything, stronger than anything we've ever tried to defeat. Leave me comments if you ever want me to do other stories as well c: -Kelsir
1. Chapter 1

Louise

I look up at Saito worriedly and think about all we've been through, all the wars, all the times I've used explosion on him. But this time everything was going to become harder, there was a much stronger force out there that we needed to stop and that meant that we might die. I look away so I don't start tearing up in front of everyone, I couldn't lose Saito while he was just my familiar, I know I said some stuff I didn't mean but I do want to be more than just master and familiar, I really do. I stop thinking about this stuff and pay attention to whats being said to us.

"Now everyone listen, we have what looks to be about 10 days before we leave the academy and go and fight, please do not worry as we are strong and we can defeat this thing before it destroys us!" Says the Headmaster with such confidence. I try to stay calm but I can feel the tears in my eyes start to fall out, Saito turns to look at me and suddenly pulls me into a hug, he then whispers in my ear

"We can do this together Louise, I believe in us" and after he kisses my head making me relax a little more. Saito's warm embrace always soothed me, even if I didn't show it I felt it, since the very beginning I've wanted to tell him how i really feel but I just never managed to. I look up at him again and then hug him back and softly let my tears fall out of my eyes onto his jumper.

Saito

I could feel louise's tears soak through my blue jumper, I knew we were all going to die, there was no hope of destroying this thing, whatever it was but I just had to protect louise, I had to keep her head up high and not make her worry, I had to do this not only because I am her familiar but because I love her and I could not live knowing that I had louise getting worried or hurt, nor could I let her ever die.

At last the Headmaster finally stopped and told us to go back to what we were doing before, so everyone around us went back to their rooms and what not, I looked down at louise who had stopped crying at was looking up at me and half smiling, Louise's smile always warmed my heart but this one just looked sad and lost. I took her hand and went to tell her something but she spoke first, "Saito, there's a few thing I want to do before we have to leave the academy.." She spoke quietly and looked really embarrassed, "What is it?"

I asked with a smile on my face to reassure her she could tell me anything. She lowered her head and started to walk forward tugging on my hand she was holding, at first I didn't know where we were going but then I realised we were going to her room, which was strange seen as she still had class to attend to. She drags me in and lets go to turn and look at me. Her face was as red as a tomato and she was trying not to look at me. I lift up her chin and look directly in to her eyes, when she looks back her eyes widen and she goes redder.

Louise

Looking at Saito's face like that was weird, I felt tingly inside and it was strange. "Louise, what is it? You know you can tell me" He insists, I turn around and go super red do I tell him I'm um I don't know, in... love with.. him, no no, I can't do that. I feel his hand land on my shoulder gently and he slowly spins me around so that my face is like 3mm away from his. I could see his cheeks go slightly red and I could feel mine do the same, it felt like an eternity that we stared into each others eyes, which I have to say it felt kinda nice, his eyes were so lovely and I could stare at them forever,

in a way they soothed me, the blue and partly green colour just made me feel like I was going to melt. He then made it so our foreheads were touching and he whispered "Louise, I love you", after that he got in closer and we kissed, his mouth was so warm, I felt I could stay like this forever, have him hold me and kiss me in his arms forever, this is what I dreamed of.

We eventually broke off the kiss for some needed air, We stayed wrapped in each others arms for a little while longer after, he then looked down at me and I smiled for real at him, he returned it and placed another kiss on my lips. He then opened his mouth to speak but I don't know what got over me but I shut him up with a really passionate kiss, one that we've never shared before, I know I caught him by surprise but he quickly relaxed into it and lifted me up into his arms, this was new and exciting.

Saito

I know I had probably gone over the limit but I couldn't resist, they way she kissed me made me want her even more than before, I started to walk to the bed and I placed her down with me on top of her, I could feel her go stiff for a minute so I knew I was doing the wrong thing here, so instead of going further I just broke off the kiss and went down to her neck and left a lovebite there, claiming her as mine.

Her eyes widened as what had just happened sunk in, I lifted my head back up to her face and just smiled at her, "Just making sure people know you're mine" I said smiling, she looked away and went super red. I felt really bad for doing that because I thought that next she was going to explode me or something but what actually happened surprised me, she went ahead and dragged my head down to hers then proceeded to give me a lovebite back.I then raised my head back up and stared at her in shock, she then went completely red and looked away.

"L-louise where did that come from?" I asked her puzzlingly, she only just managed to get some words out which kinda sounded like "I-I-I honestly d-don't know..." she then pushed me away and backed up a little, I then looked at her and told her "Louise, there are also some things I want to do before we leave this place." I said looking away with embarrassment, from the corner of my eye I could see her looking over at me. "What would they be..?" she asked going super red again.

Louise

I was hoping that Saito would say the things I wanted to earlier, because I just knew that it was way too hard for me to say them. He then turns facing away from me with his head down, I was about to touch his shoulder when he quickly spins round looking at me, he then opens his mouth and what comes out shocks me, he said in the smallest voice ever "Louise, will you marry me before we die?" he looks up at me as he's on one knee with a little ring in his hand. I stand shocked not knowing what to say, I know I want to say yes but I just can't seem to let it come out.

He looks at me worriedly and I can tell he's regretting this, he goes to speak but I grab his face and pull it to mine, our foreheads touching and I whisper "Yes" before kissing him. His face when I pulled was almost the funniest thing i've seen, he looked so speechless and I can't blame him, I mean I only ever called him a dog whenever he told me he loved me, he closed his mouth and pulled me back to him, he held my close for what felt like forever then he finally kissed me again, this time it was more passionate and loving. He then slowly stopped and stared at me with caring eyes,

the ones I loved the most. I looked back smiling warm heartedly, "Saito.." I started to speak but he interrupted me with "Louise.. would it be alright to go tell people, because this moment has made me the happiest guy alive!" He spoke with so much joy in his voice, I just couldn't say no could I? He kept staring intently until I answered, I then began to say "I-i-i guess you could, y-y-you should tell Siesta first!"

I insisted, he just looked at me and laughed, after he was finished laughing he nodded and ran out the door, I felt so embarrassed that people were going to know but I also felt like I had one Saito's love and that my whole world was going to change. I went and lay down on the bed and started to daydream about how we'd spend the night after our wedding but I stopped myself before I got too into it. I just smiled and hugged my pillow happily.

Saito

I ran down the hall to wear Siesta's room was and burst in, she was sitting on the floor doing laundry as usual, I walked over to her with a huge smile on my face, she then looked up. "Saito! Why are you so happy?" she asked smiling back at me, I stopped a minute and went a little red, she stared at me in confusion until I burst out with "LOUISE AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED, I PROPOSED AND SHE SAID YES!"

She stood there looking at me in shock, it felt like an eternity she was standing there looking at me until she finally said "Congratulations Saito, I'm very happy for you!" with a big smile on her face. I then started to walk away and said "I'm going to go tell the others, see you around Siesta!" with one finally look back before I left she smiled and went back to what she was doing before.


	2. Chapter 2

Saito

I ran down the hall to where I thought I could find Guiche and Montmorency but instead of finding them I found Kirche and Tabitha, before I could run away Kirche stopped in front of me and hugged me. "Oh darling, are you running away from Louise again?" She asked with a seductive smile on her face, I looked up at her and moved my head from side to side, she looked at me quizzically and I returned it with a smile,

"What is it darling, why are you so happy?" She asked me happily. "Well.. I may have just asked Louise a big question and she replied with something to make me the happiest guy in the world!" She then looked at me with a shocked face and replied to me with "You didnt ask her to... Marry you?" I just smirked and ran off to go find Guiche and that.

Louise

As I was lying down hugging my pillow I heard a knock on the door and I just knew what this was going to be about. I stood up and went to answer the door, the person standing there shocked me, it was Kirche and Tabitha, I expected Siesta to run through. Kirche pushed me back into the room and her and Tabitha came in, she grabbed my hand and saw the ring. She gasped and looked me in the eyes,

"Finally, god I thought this was never going to happen!" Kirche then proceeded to grab me into a hug, my face squished into her boobs suffocating me. I took my face away and looked at her in shock, I never expected Kirche to be happy about this happening, Tabitha then congratulated me and they both said bye and left. I was left standing there in shock not knowing how to take in there reactions.

Saito

I kept running until I noticed two figures with Blonde hair down the hall, I just knew it was them. I ran over to them exhausted and out of breath, they both turned their heads simultaneously and looked weirdly at me. After I had eventually caught my breath I was about to open my mouth to speak when Montmorency asked me "What's wrong Saito?" I looked at her with the biggest smile on my face and started to speak,

"I asked Louise something I've been wanting to ask her since like the beginning and she said yes!" They both stared at me in shock once realising what I had meant, Montmorency squealed and ran in the direction of Louise's room and Guiche congratulated me. "I never thought Louise of all people would of said yes, I mean all I ever saw you guys do was Lousie Exploding you and you running away from her!" He said with surprise. He laughed at what he said and I laughed too, We then shared a handshake and I left to go back to Louise.

I knocked on the door of her room before entering to find it empty, that was strange. I then proceeded to walk over to the window to see if I could see her out of there, luckily I could. She was down in the courtyard getting dragged by Montmorency and Kirche to go tell everyone. I could tell she was struggling and that made me laugh quite a lot. I decided I should probably go join her to calm her down or something, knowing Louise she'll either be too embarrassed to say anything or she'll explode someone. I started to head down the stair when I heard someone call my name, I turned round to see Tiffania running down the hall calling my name.

When she eventually caught up to me she started to open her mouth but then closed it suddenly when we both heard in the distance "YOU'RE ENGAGED, SINCE WHEN?" coming from outside, straight away I knew this was bad so I grabbed Tiffania's hand and ran outside trying to find Louise's lovely flowing Pink hair. Once I saw her I let go of Tiffania and ran straight over to her, There were at least what looked to be about 10 girls all chanting the same thing, I looked down at Louise who by now was the colour of a Tomato.

I decided I would help out a bit and so I spoke up, "Louise has been engaged since this morning, specifically to me." I said proudly and I stepped in front of Louise, I went and looked down at her when she looked back up at me, her cute little face was even cuter when she was embarrassed, I smiled at her to make sure she knew everything was fine, she smiled back and went back to hiding behind me.

Louise

Looking up at Saito as he smiled at me made me feel safe and better inside, his smile could cure a thousand Illness', he started to speak again which I must admit made me jump a little because he raised his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "Listen everyone, I would all like you to stop squealing and calm down, yes me and louise are getting married but you don't have to make a huge deal out of it!"

and at that point I just knew that was probably the worst thing he could say. At that point loads of girls pushed him out the way and came over to me, obviously the people at the front were Montmorency and Kirche, then Tabitha and Siesta and at the back I saw Tiffania looking really confused about everything. Montmorency grabbed my hand and looked at the ring, it was small but quite an expensive one, especially for Saito to buy. "This looks pretty expensive, Saito did well don't you think?" Mon winked at me and I could feel my face starting to burn up. Kirche then proceeded to walk over to Saito and whisper something in his ear to make him become more like a tomato than I was. He looked over at me and his face got worse, now I really wanted to know what Kirche had said,

I was so deep in thought and wonder I forgot about the people surrounding me, all looking at the ring and congratulating me. I thanked them quietly and backed away from all of them, I then started to walk over to Saito but when he noticed he ran straight over to me and grabbed me into a hug, at first i just stood getting hugged but then I realised that I should hug back, so I then proceeded to hug him back.

I could feel his warm breathe on my neck and it sent chills down my spine, after what felt like forever we were hugging he finally let go and whispered into my ear to meet him later tonight round back. He then kissed my forehead and ran off into the academy, which was weird, I had no idea at all of where he was going or what he was doing, I hoped it wasn't anything bad. I then sighed and decided to head back to my room, as I walked in I noticed a person standing at the window, I looked a bit closer and realised it was the Princess!

Saito

I hope this surprise would make Louise happy, I mean it took a while to think of but it's worth it I think, I know she doesn't want any regrets before we possibly die and that means do anything possible to make her happy and make her do that cute little smile I love seeing. Once I had finished up with my surprise I looked at the time and say it was almost 6pm and that meant Louise would be heading back here soon, so I had to hurry and make sure everything was perfect. I ran back to the front of the courtyard to see Louise looking confused but heading to the back,

I then happily sneaked away so I'd make it there before her. When she opened the door and turned the corner, the expression on her face went from confused to surprised, then finally to a cute little smile, seeing that smile made me feel like I was seeing it for the first time again, I had the same feeling I had when we met and the very first smile I saw on her face that day. She then lifted her head and saw me, she noticed I was indulged in her smile so she looked away and I could tell she was blushing, every time I saw her smile then blush, it made me realise how much I truly was in love with her.

I started to remember all the times almost lost each other and it hurt to think about, I then felt something against me and I looked down to see Louise hugging me. I embraced her hug and hugged her back, I could feel a few tears making there way through my jumper so I hugged her tighter, I could then feel her shivering so I pushed her back a bit and took off my jumper to give to her, she then proceeded to put it on,

I laughed a little when I saw her because it was so big on her, it made her look so sweet and innocent I just couldn't help my laughter. When she noticed me laughing she shoved me and looked away, I felt bad so I hugged her again and kissed her neck making her tremble a little. I placed my hands on her shoulders and we both went in for a kiss, it was passionate and loving, I could still taste where her tears had fallen. After about 5 minutes of standing holding each other in a kiss we finally broke it off for some needed air, she looked up and smiled at me so I smiled back letting her know through a smile how much I loved her.

Lousie

Looking up into his eyes and seeing him smile like that made me feel all fluttery and icky inside, he took my hand a took me over to the table with all that food on it, it all looked lovely but very different to foods I had seen. "They're food dishes from my world, this one is Ramen, and this is sushi, ect." He said with a huge smile on his face, "Did you make all this just for me to try?" I looked at him in shock, he nodded and swiftly picked me up into his arms, I was so distracted by what he was doing I hadn't noticed we were in a medium sized boat with all the food laid out perfectly

, he then sat me on his lap and offered to feed me and I nodded while slowly feeling my face start to blush, I could tell he noticed because he started to blush as well. He picked up what he said were Chopsticks and started feeding me the stuff called Ramen which I had to say tasted really nice for coming from a peasants world, after feeding me a piece of every dish there was then dessert, which he said was a crepe.

It looked really light and delicious, there was cream and stuff on it and I just wanted to eat it all up. He then picked it up and raised it up to my mouth to let me take a bite but before I could he wiped some of the cream on my nose and then went to lick it off, I could feel a shiver going down my spine but the way he did it made me want him to do more and now, I had to stop and restrain myself from these thoughts.

But my mind couldn't resist so I reached out and grabbed his head without thinking and brought his lips to mine, I could taste the cream on his lips and I liked it, this was going to be the first time I had done this but I licked his lips hoping he would understand. He understood what I wanted and he opened his mouth against mine and we sat in the boat french kissing each other. I could feel his hands going up and down my body making me tremble at his touch.

Saito

I knew were my hands were going was probably wrong and Lousie probably hated it but at this moment I didn't care, she asked to put her tongue in my mouth! I never thought I'd see the day Louise would want something like that, it was kinda exciting and I got a little bit out of hand, we stopped kissing and I started to make my way down her neck, kissing it all the way. She stopped me before I got too far, "Saito, not yet, not before Marriage, please." She said quietly, still holding onto my neck. I looked up and nodded at her before allowing myself to slip my tongue into her mouth again, I could tell she secretly enjoyed this from the way she put her hands through my hair and how she kept clutching at my hair whenever I put my hands at her waist/almost chest.

After what seemed like hours, we stopped for air and to get back to the room before someone noticed us. I picked up Louise and told her "Siesta said she'd clear it up for us when we left, so we can just leave everything here." She had only just noticed we had floated back to the land from being in the middle of this little lake. She smiled at me but this time it was different, it wasn't the usual cute one, this one looked seductive and secretive and it excited me, I stood up out of the boat and made sure it wouldn't float out again.

I started to walk back to the room when Louise suddenly started snoring really quietly, she looked even cuter when she slept and I could of stood there and watched her sleep all night but I thought I better get her back to the room before someone saw me and her like this. About 5 minutes later we finally made it back to the room and I noticed something was different but I couldn't exactly pin point what it was,

until I realised once putting Louise down the Delf was gone! I tried thinking about where he could be but I had no idea, I thought I had left him in this room. I was totally panicking and I thought I had completely lost delf until I turned around to see a sword rack with delf hanging on it, there was also a note attached so I walked over and took it off. It read

"Saito, I know this is pretty weird but I felt bad that

Delf had to either stay on the floor or against the wall so

I decided to get one of these so he had a proper place to

be and so it was a good place for you to put him

Love Louise."

I stood there kinda speechless that Louise would get this just for my sword, I turned around to see her sleeping peacefully and it made me smile like an idiot. I decided that I should probably sleep to, so I walked over to the bed and took off my blue jumper, I crawled in and lay there for a moment until I couldn't take it any more, it was way too warm in Louise's bed.

I then took off my White t-shirt and my trousers so I was just left in underwear, I hope when Louise wakes up she doesn't freak out or think about the wrong idea because I'd feel so bad. Not wanting to put anything back on I just climbed back in and got closer to Louise.


	3. Chapter 3

Louise

When I woke up the next morning I felt something warm on me, I opened my eyes to see that me and Saito were up literally like 2 centimetres away from each other and were holding to each other, cuddling. I had the urgency to quickly get up and move away from him but it was actually kinda nice, I cuddled in closer to him to feel his warmth breath on my head and the warmth of his body against mine. I leaned up and quickly kissed his cheek, hoping I wouldn't wake him, I then sank back down and placed my head on his chest, starting to fall asleep again.

It was until Saito nudged me a little that I had realised I had properly fallen asleep, I didn't intend to it was just that Saito was so comfortable that I didn't want to move, I opened my eyes and looked up to see Saito looking down at me with a cute smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful" He said cheerfully, he had never called me beautiful before, that was new. "Morning" I said in a small sleepy voice, he laughed a little bit and then said "I don't remember falling asleep in this position, care to explain?" He had a cheeky smirk on his face and I just knew that he knew I had moved onto his chest,

I just pretended to be really sleepy and said "I don't know, maybe it's a coincidence." "So you're not going to admit you moved onto me are you?" He questioned, "Nope, never will" I said with a small grin on my face, he sarcastically sighed and hugged me. "Well I guess I'll never know who did this." He said sarcastically, I elbowed his side a little and he gave out a little yelp. I giggled at the little girly yelp and snuggled up closer to him, so that I was practically all on top of him, he hugged me tighter and I could feel myself slowly drifting away again, into another nice little sleep, in the warm embrace of someone special.

Saito

I looked down at Louise who had slowly fallen fast asleep again, her little snuggled up face on my chest was possibly the cutest I'd seen her, I was so focused on stroking her hair and watching her that I didn't here Siesta come in to do our cleaning. "Uhm should I come back later?" She asked looking at me weirdly, "Sorry no no, it's fine nothings happening, she's just sleeping, oh god wait no erase what I just said, nothing happened I swear!" I waved one hand looking worriedly, she just looked at me and nodded. She finished with what she had to do and left quietly, this probably looked like something had happened

, oh god what if she was going to tell Tiffania or something. I just sighed and hugged Louise tighter, soon we will be married and nobody can look at us strangly! I looked down at Louise when I felt her move, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me, she looked so innocent and sweet, that was until she realised what we were doing and she widened her eyes and shoved me off the bed, SLAM,

I had landed on the floor with a huge noise, that kinda hurt my ass to be honest. I looked up at her "What the hell was that for?!" she looked at me weirdly, "Well you were the one that came closer to me!" I shouted back. "Well um I have to get dressed and stuff!" That's the last words I heard before she grabbed clothes and ran into her bathroom, sometimes I did wonder about her.

Louise

I sank down against the door of the bathroom and sighed, why did I shove him, why am I like this?! I mena we are gonna get married which does make me feel all bubbly inside but yet I still push him away, I mean I don't know, I'm just afraid I guess. I figured I should stop worrying about it and actually get dressed instead of judt sitting in the bathroom. Once I was changed and all freshened up I walked out the bathroom to see Saito sitting on the bed watching the Bathroom door, we he really sitting there all that time waiting for me to come out?

"Do you have class today?" He asked me half smiling, "No, the headmaster told us we don't have any classes, remember we have 9 days left here" I said smiling. "Great, that means we can spend the day together!" He spoke while walking over to me and catching me in a kiss, we were so distracted with each other I was only just able to notice someone else in the room, It was Kirche with Tabitha! I pushed Saito off me and pretended like nothing was happening but Kirche had a smirk on her face, "So you guys already getting down to business eh? Well save it for later because we're going out to town for a while!"

She boomed, Me and Saito stared at her for a while before both nodding and agreeing to go. After we had been walking for about an hour, Saito walks closer to me and goes into hold my hand, his hand was nice and warm and I held it back hoping Kirche and Tabitha didn't notice. It took us like 3 hours to get to the village and about 2 hours of that me and Saito walked hand in hand, it was sweet and it was definitely something I could get used to. In all honesty I wanted to hold onto his hand forever and ever,

well I just knew it wasn't going to be forever, after about another 20 minutes walking Kirche finally stopped and pointed to a shop that looked bare and empty, she headed that way and dragged us in with her, it was old and dusty but warm and kept neat. I was a hit worried so my first instinct was to hide near Saito, which he responded with tightening his grip on my hand and keeping me close. We followed Kirche all the way through to the back were it got brighter and more colourful, it was really clean and nice and it looked like we went into another shop, none of us had any idea of where we were going but yet we still followed on.

"Oh hello dear, are you here for you know what?" Said an old woman in the back, it was obviously Aimed at Kirche because she nodded in reply, the old woman handed her a burnt looking book and nodded. Me and Saito stared at each other wondering what just happened, while Tabitha just walked behind Kirche not wondering about what just happened, she just went along with everything Kirche did without questioning it.

Saito

Louise walked with me clutching my hand, I could tell she was worried about what just happened so I acted calm and held her back, if anything bad happened I would do anything to protect Louise and she knew that. We started to follow Kirche and Tabitha out, almost getting lost because the place was so big, the whole time Louise held onto me, I don't think she even noticed she was doing it. "now that I've got what I needed you guys can leave if you want" Kirche said quite cheerfully. "What?! We came all the way out here for you to get a book?!" Louise snapped,

"sorry but you guys can go back to what you were doing before" Kirche winked and Louise froze and went completely red, That's when Tabitha called her Dragon Sylphid to pick us up and take me and Saito back to the Academy and then Tabitha and Kirche were going somewhere else, where of which we had no idea. "Louise, what do you want to do now?" I asked smiling kindly, "Anything you want to do is fine with me!" She smiled beautifully and I almost sank to the ground. "How about we go for a stroll?" I asked happily, she looked at me in shock, she probably expected something else, probably something dirty knowing me, she then nodded in reply and said "Follow me, I know a good place to go for a walk"

as she said that she then proceeded to walk forward and head in a direction I've never been to. Louise took us out back to the horses then told me to get on, as we galloped away I hed onto her tightly again not noticing it was her breasts, even though she didn't seem to mind which was new for Louise. She started to slow down near Lagdorian lake, I remember the first time we came here and it was because Louise had drank a love potion, I guess she didn't need the potion after all, when she had stopped I got off first and put out my hand for her, she blushed slightly and took it as she jumped down off the horse.

She looked beautiful when she was happy and seeing her like that made me happy, She looked up at me then, "Shall we walk then?" she asked politely, I nodded and tightened my grip on her hand as well as smiling at her. Walking hand in hand with Louise always made me feel better about deciding to stay here, if I went back to my own world I'd have nothing there, I wouldn't have Louise and even the thought of that hurt, I couldn't live with out her in my life!

Louise

As we were walking I remembered I had to tell Saito about what the Princess told me in my room! "Saito I have something to tell you.." I say uneasily, "What is it Louise?" he asks with a smile. "Well the other night before I went down to see you the Princess was in my room and she told me that she wanted out of the academy because she is worried for us, so she is giving us a fiefdom of hers to live in."

I say looking away, "What's a fiefdom?" He looks puzzled, "It means you'll be a lord, you'll have your own house!" I said excitedly, when I turned around, his face was sat in shock. "Me? A Lord? Our own house?" When he said that I froze, he said ours not his. "Louise this is great! our own house, together!" He spoke excitedly taking my hands in his, "Do you know where it is? Can we go see it?" He asks with such happiness in his eyes. I nodded and we got back on the horse, every time he gripped onto me he would always grab my chest, I wanted to shout at him but I just left it.

After about an hour on the horse we had finally made it there, the house was quite big and it looked kinda creepy but also really peaceful, we got off and he took my hand, dragging me inside and all around. "This place is great, just imagine having a family here!" he then quickly shut his mouth and went really red and I could feel myself do the same thing, he turned and looked at me awkwardly. "I guess a family would be nice.." I spoke quietly walking away down another hall,

I could feel his arms suddenly go around me and I went still, "Louise, I'd do whatever it is to make you happy, anything for you" He said while sinking his face into my hair. I soon relaxed and he let go, we then wondered around the place together finding all the rooms, the last room we walked into was the master bedroom, it was huge! My eyes widened and I went super red, Saito looked down at me and laughed, he walked over to the bed and flopped backwards onto it, "Louise this bed is super comfy, better than the one at the academy for sure!" he spoke loudly and then sat up patting the side of the bad next to him.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, he was right it was really comfy and I felt I could fall asleep here and now, but before I knew it I was on my back and Saito was on top of me. "S-s-saito we can't do it now, we only just got here!" I squealed, "Louise, I won't go that far if you don't want me to but i just can't resist you, you just look so cute and I want you so bad!" He then slowly leaned down and we kissed, I could feel him go up for my tie but pushed him away before he got anywhere. "Louise I'm sorry." He backed up and put his hands up in defense, "It's alright don't apologise.." He stared at me for what seemed like forever until he finally asked "Want to go get all our stuff then?" I nodded and we headed back to the academy to get our stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Saito

We headed back to the Academy and got our stuff and mounted most of it on the horse, luckily we didn't have much so we didn't have to take 2 horses, we took at least 3 hours to get back to the house and by then it was already dark. Louise look kinda scared of our dark house, it did look kinda creepy but I wasn't scared, started to walk forward but Louise didn't follow, I turned around to find her scared to death, "Louise, are you afraid of dark places?" I asked curiously, she looked at me sheepishly and I chuckled a little. I then put out my hand for her to take and thankfully she did, we then walked into our house with our stuff together, at first she clutched tightly onto my hand with a worried expression but when we were walking through the house and made it to the bedroom I could feel her start to relax which made me feel better.

"Louise, if you feel scared throughout the night just remember I'm right there next to you." I said calmly and reassuringly, she nodded and went into the bathroom next to our room, while I stood in our room taking off my clothes, I decided to leave on my trousers incase I made Louise feel uncomfortable, I hated making her feel like that so I tried as little as possible to make her feel that way. She came out dressed in what she usually wore to bed, she looked at me weirdly. "Do you want me to but my top back on?" I asked concerdenly, she just looked at me and shaked her head.

"Wont you be too warm with your trousers on, I mean you're like an fire at night." She stated and walked over to the bed to get in, I just stood staring at her in wonder did she really just tell me that I should take my trousers off?! "What, are you going to sleep or what?" She asked me. "Um yeah" I said still confused, I then took off my trousers and I was left in my boxers, I clambered into bed and just lay there looking up at the ceiling, I could feel Louise move around next to me, I turned my head to see her sound asleep snuggling next to me.

Her warm body made me feel more at home, I could get used to living like this and I never wanted to leave but I knew we had to, which just made me feel horrible. "Saito, whats wrong?" I heard a sleepy voice next to me. I had just then realised I had some tears rolling down my face. "Oh it's nothing honestly, lets just go to sleep." "Are you sure?" Her cute little face made me want to cry more but I held it in for her. "I promise it's fine, lets sleep Louise." I said smiling cheerfully at her. "Okay Saito but promise you'll tell me tomorrow?" She was already half asleep. "I promise." I kissed her head and hugged her as we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Louise

The sun was blaring in the window and that woke me up, I looked over and I saw Saito's head rested against mine and his arms wrapped around me. I was also holding onto him, this was the scond time this has happened but this time I felt easier and less embarrassed about it. "Morning Louise" Saito spoke yawning and hugging me. "Good morning Saito" I said hugging him back, he wasn't as warm as he usually was, "Louise, I think we should get married tomorrow, what do you think?" He asked me with a relaxed smile on his face.

"U-u-u-h y-yeah I guess we could" I spoke quietly and I was blushing like crazy but he didn't mind, he was laughing and hugging me. "Louise you know I love you so much, I had realised this when I thought I had lost you so many times, that even with the amount of girls that throw themselves on me, I wouldn't never want any of them to be with me as much as you, there'd be no point in living if I didn't have you." He then snuggled his head into my neck and I could feel my shoulder getting wet, was he crying? "Louise, promise even if we are to die, we will die together, we will stay together always, promise?"

He spoke quietly and with a faint voice. "I promise." I held him back and let him slowly cry onto my shoulder. After what was about 10 minutes we stopped holding each other and he looked at me with a hurt smile, "Louise, can we go and invite people to our Wedding?" He asked looking away going slightly red. My eyes widened and I went completely red. "Uh I-i-i-i g-g-guess we could" I looked away getting super embarrassed, from the corner of my eye I could see Saito turn to look at me with a shocked face. I could feel his hand land on my cheek and pull my face to look at his, he was so close to my face that we were almost touching. "Louise, I'm so glad I met you. I love you."

He then placed his forehead on mine and looked directly into my eyes before quickly catching me in a kiss, this one had sentimental meaning and it was warm like a summer day. I could feel myself slowly fall backwards onto the bed with Saito above me and proceeding to kiss me. He picked me up and placed me on his lap, not breaking the kiss until we were wrapped in each others arms, "Louise, go get dressed, we've got some inviting to do!" He spoke proudly which made me blush like an idiot. I got up and walked to the bathroom with my clothes in my arms, Saito sat and watched me walk away with a huge smile on his face but I couldn't tell what he was thinking, I hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was but I couldn't be sure.

I was dressed and washed and stuff in like 2 minutes so I came out the bathroom pretty quickly which surprised Saito while he was still getting his clothes on, when he looked up he blushed and quickly got his top on. "Ready to go?" He asked, "Ready" I said as he took my hand and we walked out of the bedroom all through the house to leave it and go invite people. It was scary to think that in just a day I'd be Louise Hiraga, just thinking about it made me feel hot and go slightly red. Saito had noticed I was going red and I heard him laugh to himself which made me feel really embarrassed.

Saito

Walking hand in hand with Louise out in public without her attacking me or anything like that made me feel so alive, the only thing to make me happier was when her name would be Louise Hiraga, now that I could get used to hearing. I looked back at her to see her slightly red and that made me laugh, I know she was nervous and embarrassed but it was cute and I could care less of what people thought , I was happy and Louise was too and that's all that matters to me! "Louise tell whenever you feel uneasy or too embarrassed because you know you don't have to do this, okay?"

I told her just so she knew she could tell me. She nodded her head, her face was still red but she had a smile on her face which was a good change, on the way to the academy we ran into Siesta and her uncle and all that. "Saito-san!" Siesta said very loudly, she had a huge smile on her face until she saw Louise behind me holding onto my hand. "Hey Siesta! And hey everyone else, I need to invite you guys to something!" I said proudly but I could feel Louise stiffen her hand so I tightened my hand to try and calm her. "What is it Saito? Is it a party?"

Siesta asked excitedly. "Um well not exactly, it's tomorrow and it's u-um me and Louise's wedding" I spoke quietly, I felt my cheeks start to burn up and they're facial expressions didn't help. "SAITO, that's fantastic! We'll be there, is it the cute little chapel? Oh I can't wait!" mademoiselle spoke happily and danced around like a little girl, Siesta then had a smile on her face and walked over to Louise while Jessica congratulated me.

"I am happy to know that you were the one to win Saito's heart, so you better not break it!" Siesta told Louise while a cute little smile on her face, Louise smiled back and nodded, I was happy to see Louise like this, she never acted nice to Siesta but that was probably because she was Jealous of Siesta's breasts. I can't blame her, Siesta did use them agaisnt her just to get me, but from the very beginning I knew I loved Louise, even after all the horrible and annoying things she did I still love her. "We've got to go invite everyone else so we'll see you tomorrow!"

I spoke excitedly and walked off, still holding onto Louise's hand, I looked back and waved then looked at her, she smiled back at me with the same smile that made me fall for her and I felt my heart skip a beat. We made our way back to the academy and I could feel Louise getting tense again, so I quickly turned round and caught her in a hug, I could feel her start to relax then put her arms around me. "You can go and wait in your room if you want, you don't have to do this with me." I whispered in her ear. "Thank you" She quietly whispered back.

Louise

While Saito ran off to go tell people I ran straight to my room, I felt really fluttery inside and all burny and stuff, I knew my cheeks must of made me look like a tomato and Saito noticed, I felt bad leaving him to invite everyone himself I just felt too shy and I don't know why, this was meant to be a good and happy thing? Why was I so shy about it? I sat on my bed and held my head in my hands, that was until I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and the door burst open, it was Cattleya and Éléonore. My eldest sister didn't look so happy but Cattleya was smiling.

"LOUISE!" Éléonore came and grabbed my cheek and pulled it. "Did you think you could go get married without your fathers permission, and with that to a Plebeian!" She screamed at me. "But Éléonore he isn't a plebeian! He's a lord now!" I shouted back, she just scoffed. "What's the big fuss over some plebeian familiar anyways?" she questioned. I don't know what got into but I grabbed her arms and started shouting at her. "Saito is not just some familiar! He's special to me!" I then ran out the room in anger, how could she say something like that! She doesn't even know him like I do! I ran out into the courtyard and sat on bench, I could feel tears spring in my eyes, What if father doesn't approve, what if he doesn't let me marry Saito! I quickly wiped at my tears and tried to pretend that everything was fine because I could see Saito running over happily.

"Louise everyone is excited and coming tomorrow, Kirche, Tabitha and Montmorency said they'd help you pick out a dress and everything!" He told me with a happy tone in his voice, but that happy face soon left and was replaced with a concerned one. "Louise what's wrong?" "Oh it's nothing honestly" I spoke quietly looking away. "Louise please tell me, I want to help." He spoke with a serious tone. "Éléonore said that father probably wouldn't allow this marriage to happen.." I kept looking away feeling tears prick into my eyes. "How can he stop us though? Everything is supposed to end soon anyways, isn't it? He can't really stop you from doing what you want to now can he?" He had a cute little smile on his face and that made me feel calmer about telling Father about this. "Come on, we'll go see your family about this and I'll ask for permission and if he says no we'll run, okay?" "Mhm"

He then picked me up and took me over to a horse and placed me on it, he then got on infront of me and we headed to my house, the Valliere house. Saito's eyes always widened when he saw my house but I never had any idea why, maybe where he was from there weren't houses like this? We got off the horse and walked into the house, all the servants announced a welcome for me and surprisingly Saito. We walked all the way to my fathers study where we heard him tell us to come in before we even got round to knocking, we headed in and he sat and stared at Saito. "I've been expecting you." he said with a serious tone. I looked worriedly at him then at Saito who had a serious face on, his face tensed up as he started to speak.

"Hello Duke, I have a question to ask of you." He spoke slowly and very proper, this was new for Saito. "Go ahead." My father was mor serious this time. "Sir, if you would please allow me the hand of your daughter, I would very much like to marry her and make her the happiest woman around." Hearing that made me blush slightly but I tried to hide it from my father, I watched as his face tensed and he looked sternly at Saito, I feared the worst. "Do you think you are worthy of my daughters love? Would you do anything to protect her?"

He questioned Saito, I was surprised, I thought he would of just straight up told him 'no'. "Yes and yes, the reason I am here is because I think I am definitely worthy of your daughters love and I will certainly with all I've got protect her from anything, I would risk my own life for her anyday." Saito looked over and smiled at me which made me blush even more and this time I couldn't hide it. "Very well." My father stood up and walked over to Saito, holding his staff against Saito's neck, I gulped down heavily.

"If you ever dare to hurt her, then I will hunt you down and gut you like the peasant you are." he then stalked away shouting back, "THe wedding can be tomorrow in that little Chapel Louise loves, get everyone you want to be there. I hope I won't expect you to be late!" by the last line he was gone. Saito looked over at me with a surprised expression, he then ran over and hugged me, spinning me around. "I'm so unbelievably happy that he allowed it, I will make you the happiest woman alive! Louise, I love you." He then put me down and caught me in a kiss

, I could feel tears of joy spring in my eyes and I'm guessing Saito could feel them too. HE stopped the kiss and looked at me, I wiped at my eyes and spoke quietly. "I love you too Saito" his face was the happiest I had seen it since I had met him, which made me happy too. He then quickly grabbed my hand and we ran out of my house and onto the horse again to head home, it would take us a while to get back.

Kirche

Finally I got what I was wanting, a book from what seemed to be Saito's world, I think they called it Manga, it was very weird and quite enjoyable! Very sexual as well which being Kirche the fever I enjoyed it. I've got to show this to everyone, I've got to show Darling it!

Saito

When we made it back to the house, I could hear quiet sounds and I looked down to see Louise had fallen asleep against me, she was so adorable when she slept. I picked her up in my arms and jumped off the horse to carry her inside but she woke up before we even got in the house, she looked up at me with a really sleepy face. "Just go back to sleep, it's alright" I told her sweetly. She shaked her head and spoke sleepily, "If you aren't asleep then I won't sleep, I'll stay awake with you." "But you're really tired, honeslty Louise go back to sleep." She just shook her head and crossed her arms, "Fine stay awake then, but don't blame me if you're tired tomorrow" I told her while laughing, I then kissed her forehead and made her blush.

All of a sudden she grabbed my face and pulled me towards hers, locking us in a kiss so passionate I forgot how to breathe, she wrapped her arms around my neck and put her fingers through my hair, this certainly was not something I'd ever thought of Louise doing but I really liked it. Not breaking the kiss I walked us all the way to our room and placed her down on the bed while she dragged me down with her, I knew she was in that kind of mood but I wasn't going to go anywhere with it, that would be betraying what she wants and I could never do that. I didn't want to touch her body incase she jumped away and hit me so I just let her do what she wanted, which I honestly didn't mind, she unzipped my jumper and I took it off and threw it away,

she then went for the bottom of my t shirt and I could feel her rolling it off, so I broke the kiss and let her take it off for me. She dragged me back down so I was on top of her and I could feel her hands go up and down my body, what she was doing was really turning me on and I had to really hold myself back from ripping her clothes off. We didn't really brake off the kiss until now when we really needed air, she looked at me with the eyes that said they wanted me and I honestly thought I was going to blow, she then proceeded to take off her tie and started on her buttons

, doing the first one really slowly. I then swooped in and helped her, I could tell she was nervous about showing her body but I didn't care about the size of her boobs, she was perfect any ways she was. Right at the moment I got to her third button I needed to pee, and badly, so I quickly told her and ran to the bathroom, I wanted to be quick before she changed her mind. When I ran back into the room I found her curled in a ball fast asleep, somehow I knew this would happen and it made me chuckle, well all I could hope was tomorrow night, it would be our Honeymoon and that's when hopefully everything I've ever dreamed of doing with her will come true.

I knew where Louise kept all her clothes so I quickly and without making too much movement or noise changed her into what she wore to bed and then I moved her into her spot and put the covers over her. I eventually after getting a little snack then got out of my clothes and into bed, I always cuddled Louise in bed when she had fallen asleep because I knew when she woke up she didn't mind, even if she would never admit it I still knew. When I was all cuddled up to her and comfortable I could feel myself fall asleep, but while that was happening I felt something soft touch my forehead, I opened my eyes to see a sleepy looking louise quickly kissing my forehead, making sure not to startle her I just pretended I was asleep. Oh the things she did when I was 'Asleep'. I felt myself fall fast asleep.

Louise

I opened my eyes to see Saito's sleeping face right infront of mine, with him holding onto me. I remember what was going to happen last night but we never did anything because I fell fast asleep, I kinda felt bad for doing that to him but I couldn't help it, he was right, I was really tired last night. My eyes suddenly widened at the realisation that me and S-s-saito were getting m-m-m-married today! I couldn't help but stare at Saito, the thought of all this happening so fast made me anxious but also really happy, I was too involved in my thought I didn't see Saito wake up and smile at me.

"Good morning beautiful" he stretched and yawned before saying that, this was a usual thing for him to say to me every morning and I could get used to it. "Morning you" I said tapping his nose, he just laughed and grabbed me closer to him and caught me in a loving kiss, I always loved when he got like this, even if I complained or never told him I liked it, I truly did inside.

"Hey Louise, you know what?" He asked. "Hm?" "I love you!" I felt my cheeks go the colour of lava and I couldn't help it, he laughed and I just sank down into his chest, he was always so warm and always warmed me up when I was cold, his warm embrace made me feel calm and not nervous about today, he always had that effect on me, from the very beginning I just needed to feel his warmth or be near him and I calmed down. I felt hims kiss the top of my head I lifted it, our faces met and we got locked in a passionate kiss,

I felt him roll over and take me with him, I wa son top of him and he had his hands on my ass, this was weird and I so desperatly wanted to shove away from him but I knew I shouldn't. We hadn't broken the kiss yet until I heard his stomach start to rumble, I broke it and placed my hand on his mouth. "You're hungry aren't you?" I asked laughing at his stomach, he looked away shyly. "Yeah sorry about that, I can't control it." I just laughed, I then got up and held out my hand, he took it and I started to walk but before I could he had grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, kissing the tip of my nose and then picking me up, I could tell his arms had gotten bigger because he was able to lift most things now without struggle.

"Let's make breakfast together, like a couple." He said smiling, I nodded and I knew my face had gone red but I didn't care, I was happy and I didn't want to hide it this time. "Louise, if thing doesn't kill us, can we grow old together without a care in the world? Because I've always wanted to do that with a girl but I've never ever had someone so special to me like you are, I knew from the moment we met you were the one, even if you did whip me I didn't care, everytime I saw you I felt my heart flutter and I went tingly, you're the only girl that's ever made me feel this way before."

He was looking off going red as he said all that. I took his face in my hands and kissed his forehead. "You've always made me feel the same way Saito, I mean you made me feel nervous infront of my family, no guy has ever made me like that, you truly are so special to me Saito, I love you." I then leaned my head on his shouled and hugged his neck,

I felt him kiss my cheek and he carried on walking, our kitchen was huge and it was so much fun cooking with saito, he was being silly and it made it really funny! That was fun and all until I heard something in the distance shout my name. I then walked to the front door too find my Sisters, Kirche, Siesta and all that there, they dragged me inside and Cattleya spoke "Louise, it's time to get you ready for today." I started to blush and looked quickly over at Saito before disappearing round the corner into my room.

Saito

As I watched Louise getting taken away I didn't notice Guiche and all the running towards me, even Mr Colbert was there which reallty surprised me! "What re you guys doi.." Before I could finish my sentence Guiche and Malicorne grabbed my arms and dragged me to a spare room and showed me a White type of suit. "This'll go perfectly with the cape that the Queen gave you!" Said Guiche proudly. "Now go get changed they all chanted together, I walked into the bathroom and I got undressed and looked into the huge mirror infront of me, this was really happening, I was marrying Louise.

At that moment I felt my heart race faster than when she said yes, it hadn't come to me before but it really was happening, everything I ever dreamed about was becoming real! I decided I should probably get the stuff on and I walked out all dressed up and ready, I walked out of the bathroom and they all stared at me in shock. "Saito I didn't know you could look like an actual Lord! You look great man!" Guiche said so happily, I smiled in return and Mr colbert laughed. "I also didn't know you had a soft side, Saito you're as red as a tomato! I didn't think you of all people would blush let alone get nervous!" I then sat laughing to himself. "Well it's just I mean I've dreamed about this happening tbut in all honesty I never thought it would, I never thought Louise actually liked me until now.

It probably has made me the happiest I've ever been my entire life!" I spoke shyly and looked away but I felt someones arms around me. "I'm so proud of you Saito, a plebeian marrying a Aristocrat is something that's never happened but you made it happen because of love!" Guiche was almost in tears which was not so weird for Guiche, I turned and looked at everyone in here, they all nodded in agreement with what Guiche said, at that moment I could feel tears prick my eyes but I wiped them away and smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door,

I walked over and opened it to see Louise standing there. "I wanted to see you before I got changed because the Bride isn't meant to see the groom when she's in her dress before the wedding." She looked away sheepishly, I chuckled to myself and pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head. "Louise, you know sometimes you can actually say cute things." I said quietly into her ear, I felt her nudge me slightly in revenge for saying that. She looked up at me and smiled, I returned it and then we got locked in a kiss, that was until Siesta appeared out of nowhere and literally dragged Louise off of me.

"Wait until the wedding to do that!" Siesta shouted while running away with a Louise looking back at me quickly. "You guys are closer than I remember, I remember when Louise used to push you away if we caught you guys! It used to make me laugh because everyone knew what you guys were doing anyways." Malicorne laughed to himself and Guiche joined in nodding, I also joined in because it made me remember the first time we actually kissed,

oh how I had wanted to do that forever! After everyone made sure I was ready we headed over to Louise's favourite chapel and it was already filled with people we knew, even Jessica and that were here! I walked through to the front and stood waiting, Julio came over and congradulated me and went back to standing by being a best man, so did Guiche and Mr colbert, I looked at them before I watched the door, waiting for Louise to walk through, I couldn't wait until I saw her.

Louise

Everyone got me ready, people played with my hair, the dress, my face and I kept getting questions thrown at me but the one I heard clearly was "Are you nervous Louise?" and that came from Tiffania. "I guess I kinda am" I said sheepishly. "You shouldn't be! You know everything will be fine, you and Saito are so perfect, really compatible! And you look so pretty! I'm sure he'll fall for you all over again!"

Hearing that from Siesta made me blush like crazy! Would he really feel that way when he saw me? "Siesta is right, Louise you look amazing and I can't believe I just said that to someone I used to call Louise the Zero!" Kirche laughed and I joined in, it was a nice time until ym other walked in saying everything was ready and my nerves were back again, I know everyone said I was going to be fine but I was still scared, what if I fell walking down the aisle? What if he changes his mind? I can't deal with this now! I was too wound up in my own thoughts I never saw my father, he was calling on me so I had to rush,

I quickly walked over to his side and put my arm through his, this was it, this was what me and Saito had been waiting for. It was all so exciting and scary at the same time! The huge chapel doors opened and lovely music started playing, it was then me and my father started to walk down the aisle, I looked up to see Saito staring at me with a shocked face while blushing but when he noticed me staring at him he stopped the shocked face and started to smile. When we got down the aisle my father kissed my head and walked over to sit by my mother, I then walked forward to Saito and we faced each other and he smiled at me like he always did.

"Louise, I'm going to make you the happiest woman alive!" He said happily. "Of course you will! or I'll punish you!" I said blushing slightly, then with our vows over we smiled at eachother and then we kissed, this one was short but certainly loving. After about a minute it ended and we started to walk down the aisle but before I knew it he had picked me up and was carrying me out onto a carraige. We both waved and I threw my bouquet back seeing that Kirche caught it and last we saw was Kirche holding onto Mr Colbert. We both laughed to ourselfs as we rode away.

Saito then kissed me again and pulled me on to his lap, holding onto me. "I'm going to make food when we get home because I'm starving, would you like some?" He asked quizically. "Yeah, I was thinking I was sorta hungry when I was getting ready." I told him laughing to myself, before I could say a word though he caught me in a kiss, slowly putting his tongue into my mouth, it was long and none of us realised we were almost at our house. He slowly stopped the kiss, looking into my eyes as we both opened them, "Let's get inside, shall we?" He asked me, I just nodded and he carried me inside and turned on the lights,

everything lit up and he walked us to the kitchen and placed me down on a counter. "Food won't be too long!" He said proudly, he then walked over to different bits in the kitchen and kept taking out different ingredients and started putting stuff together, he really knew what he was doing. I couldn't stop thinking about tonight that it made him notice. "Louise, is everything all right? You seem worried." He looked worriedly at me.

"It's nothing I just need to go use the bathroom." I said cheerfully, I didn't really need to go use the bathroom, me and Kirche had gone shopping for things for tonight so I got some really nice underwear and stuff to put on. I picked up the stuff out the bag in the bathroom and I could feel my hands shaking, I really wanted this I really really did I was just scared, what if I messed up? I had to stop thinking about that because I heard Saito call me. He had called me for food and what I saw shocked me, he had a full table of foods I had never seen before. "This is a lot of the foods that are from my world, remember the other night well theres more!" He said cheerfully, I smiled at him, now this was happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Saito

I really loved seeing Louise this happy, this was what my dream was, to be happy with Louise, to live with Louise in our own house together without a care in the world. Tonight was going to be special, it will be the second best thing to happen to me and I couldn't wait. Looking at Louise made my heart race and head feel fuzzy and knowing what was going to happen made me start to blush and feel weird inside, I felt like I was a girl and it was weird! We finished eating and I looked at the time, it was around about 5 so I wanted to wait at least until 7, so I know Louise is fully ready, I wouldn't want to rush her into this. It was hard to keep my blushing in, I kept feeling my face heat up and go red, I could tell Louise noticed and was probably thinking the same thing because I noticed her face doing the same and she looked away. "Louise I.. am like really excited for tonight."

I said quietly blushing, Louise was the only one that made me feel shy saying these things to her. She looked back and was going as red as a fire truck but she wouldn't know what that was would she? "Saito, I-i-i am t-t-too." She said shakily. "Try not to be nervous, everything will be fine if we just focus on each other." I told her while quickly kissing the tip of her nose, knowing she was really nervous calmed me down a bit because I just knew everything would turn out fine, it always has and this will be no different in some senses. Louise's redness had almost gone away but she blushed while looking at me so it was back again, which in my head was really cute. "Well excuse me while I go use the bathroom for a minute." I told her walking away cheerily, once I was down the hall a bit I ran tot he bathroom, I don't know why but I felt so nervous, just the thought of seeing Louise's body and being connected in that way it scared me and excited me at the same time!

This whole time I wanted Louise so bad, I craved her, her touch, her smell, her smile, everything about her made me tingle. I bet Louise was freaking out too but then again she looked so calm and it scared me, what if she was more calm than me?! I calmed down and actually went to use the toilet but when I came out Louise was standing waiting for me. "What are you doing?" I whispered in her ear, she jumped in shock. "I-i-i-i w-w-was just w-w-waiting for y-y-you to get out that's a-a-all." she said sheepishly, I just laughed, it was cute I must admit, especially for Louise! "S-s-saito, go to t-t-the bedroom, I'll b-b-b-be t-t-there s-s-soon.." Louise said quietly obviously quite embarrassed. "Okay." I said while kissing her forehead before quickly rushing to the bedroom. I walked into the room and there were little candles everywhere, this was all set up by Louise and that was sweet,

I decided to just sit on the bed and wait, I checked the time before relaxing, it was around about 7 now, time flies by when you don't notice and obviously I didn't notice. Just then Louise walked in in only a thin dressing gown, I could almost see right through it and it made me blush, I could see what she was wearing underneath, it was only some lacy underwear and it really turned me on. I sat staring with my mouth open and I could tell I was making Louise nervous. While she wasn't looking I walked over to her and took her chin gently in my hand and kissed her softly, she returned with kissing me harder, Louise had tendencies to if she was nervous, to then get so much confidence and go for it, but after about a couple of minutes it ends and she gets super nervous again. She stopped the kiss and started to speak, "I'm sorry I don't know what happened.." she said shyly.

"Louise, I love when you do that, you don't need to apologize for it!" I whispered in her ear, I felt her shiver with my touch and it made me want to rip her clothes off right then and there but I needed to take it slow for her. We began to kiss again, I took my tongue and decided to quickly put it in her mouth, she responded in the same way and I felt her arms wrap around my neck, I took her waist in my arms and picked her up. She rubbed her fingers through my hair and that turned me on so much, I walked with her in my arms over to the bed and placed her down on it, me getting on top of her not breaking the kiss. I finally broke the kiss to then kiss down her neck and get to the top of her chest, I looked up for approval and she nodded. I took of her dressing gown and started to kiss all the way down her body, I felt her stiffen then relax and shiver slightly, I smirked up cheekily at her as she was gripping the covers.

I went back up to her face and kissed her again, I felt her hands run down my shirt to the bottom and she started to take it off, to help her I sat up and raised my arms for her, she took it off then immediately ran her hands up and down my chest, it was amazing to see her like this, so possessive and I loved it!

Louise

As soon as I saw Saito's body I couldn't resist it anymore, most of the nervousness left when I saw him, we went back to kissing and had my hands going up and down his body, it was all fun while I was teasing him, that was until I felt something down below, he then went super red and I just knew what had happened. "S-s-s-sorry Louise I uh..!" He looked really embarrassed. "It's all right, Don't apologize." I tried to say without stuttering, he looked back at me with a shocked expression. I then cheekily smiled at him and pulled him back down to me, I could feel him undo his trousers and I really wanted to stop him but I knew I shouldn't, I shouldn't let my fears take over. He quickly slipped them off to the point where we were both left in our underwear, I looked away from him red faced but he swooped in and we met with a kiss, this once he ran his tongue across my lip and I allowed him to put his tongue in my mouth.

I felt his hands rub up and down my body until they stopped at the back of my bra, he looked up. "May I?" He asked politely, I nodded not knowing what his reaction would be, I know he liked bigger ones so I felt to have these ones was shameful. He undid the hooks and slowly slid off my bra, I looked away. I felt his hands slowly go around my breasts, he then started to play with them and that made me moan, I tried to hold it in but it forced itself out. At one point I squeaked during a kiss because I felt Saito's hand go down to where no ones hand had been before, he just laughed during the kiss and carried on. His touch was so soft and I wanted to feel it all the time, his hands, his kiss, everything was just so perfect. I felt his hand slide down multiple times but he didn't dare go further unless I said it was alright, I wanted to but I knew I really wasn't ready for that yet let alone what was happening, which thinking about it made me blush profusely.

After a long passionate kiss he lowered his head and started to stimulate my nipples with his tongue until they were rock hard, it was an automatic reaction to just grab onto the sheets, my voice moaned for me because I had no control over it at all, he raised his head to my ear and started to whisper something. "Your moans are super cute" he smirked at me before again slipping his tongue into my mouth. I decided then it was my turn to make him moan, I stopped this kiss for air and started to kiss going down his neck and across his chest, he was shocked at first but then relaxed and I could hear his throat start to make little noises, I used my tongue and licked all the way from the top of his boxers to his lips where I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth, he moaned while deep in the kiss and I couldn't help but giggle. He stopped the kiss and frowned at me, "You did that just to laugh at me!" He said whilst holding in a cheeky grin.

"I couldn't resist, I mean I am YOUR wife, where do you think I got it from!" I said whilst smirking at him, he then looked at me with a certain look and quickly rolled over so I was on top of him. "Pleasure me Louise" He winked at me. "So that's how you want to do it, eh?" I smiled at him cheekily and started to circle his nipple with my tongue, I heard him moan and saw his hands grip the sheets. I started to slowly lick down his body till I got to the top of his boxers again, I decided I was ready to do more, I took the sides of his boxers and started to slowly slip them down, I looked up to see if he would stop me but he was just lying waiting with a hopeful expression, I had come this far I couldn't stop now could I? I pulled his boxers all the way off and there it was, it was much bigger than I expected.

Saito

I had no idea what Louise was going to do but looking at her watching my Throbbing member turned me on even more, I watched as she slowly took the top of my penis and slid it in and out of her mouth, I didn't expect her to do that but I wasn't complaining, she could only fit half of my penis in her mouth because it was too big. She was licking it all over and playing with my balls at the same time, it turned me on so much I was nearly at my peak, I was almost on the verge of ejaculating in her mouth which might freak her out a bit. I looked down at her, I was clutching onto the sheets tightly and when she looked up at me, with my penis quite far in her mouth she then winked and that's when I lost it. My body went rigid and still, I had emptied myself out into Louise's mouth and I couldn't move for a second. I looked down quickly wondering what Louise's reaction was to it, to my surprise she looked up at me and swallowed it.

"Louise.. why did you swallow it?" I asked her quite surprised. "Well I had to either spit it out or swallow it and the easiest one was to swallow and I did, it wasn't to bad, kinda sweet actually." She then smirked at me and got onto of me, I pulled her mouth down with mine and our tongues were once again battling, in the middle of the kiss I started to play with Louise's boobs again, that's when I heard that cute little squeak she does again. She nudged me because I made her squeak but I knew she enjoyed it, she just never showed what she enjoyed or loved, for a long time I even wondered if she ever loved me or if she just pretended or if she just plainly hated me but I guess what's happening now proves she does love me, I hope! I was so distracted with my thoughts I didn't realize Louise was using her left hand to play with my penis, that made the temptation of me putting it in her grow stronger,

I decided to attack back and I slid one of my hands down to her panties and began to rub the outside, she was already really wet and I could tell she was embarrassed by that but I didn't mind. I felt her mouth move weirdly before she moaned into the kiss, what I was doing really turned her on which turned me on, Louise's hands were now tangled in my hair and we kissed and I played with her body. It was all teasing and fun until her panty line slipped and I was actually touching her down there, she froze and I thought she was about to explode me or something but to my liking she didn't, instead she relaxed into it.

I broke the kiss to speak, "Are you sure about this?" I asked her sweetly, she nodded and I gave her one last chance to say no before I ripped off her underwear. After about a minute I decided that now was the chance I had, so I slowly backed up and grabbed the sides of her underwear, she slightly stiffened but relaxed a few seconds later,I began slowly taking them off, making sure she was alright the whole time. When I got to the last bit I quickly slipped them off and went back to kissing her before she could move a muscle, I grabbed her hands and locked them with mine, our fingers intertwining and our tongues battling for dominance.

Louise

By this time I must have been as red as a tomato, I was glad the first and only person to ever of been down there was Saito which made me face look worse. I could tell Saito noticed because to distract me he raised his face so it was right in front of mine and stared me right in the eyes before quickly swooping in and kissing me passionately, slowly shoving his tongue into my mouth. I could feel him move his hands all the way down my body until he got to the end of my stomach , before he did anything else he slipped his hand up and stroked my cheek with his thumb, his eyes had a warm embrace to them that could melt anyone's heart because it definitely melted mine!

I felt my hand automatically clutch onto the sheets as one hand went up and stroked gently though his hair, my fingers tangled with the strands of his hair. "Louise are you sure you..." He started to speak but I stopped him by quickly kissing his neck. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time as well Saito.." I whispered in his ear making him shiver slightly. "Well I'm glad because I fell the same way." He spoke quietly while kissing my neck making my whole body go rigid and shiver slightly, he looked up at me for certain reassurance and I nodded, I was sure I was ready!

He lowered himself down to my area and started to rub, I felt my voice moan for me as saito raised his face so it was in line with mine, I felt his lips touch mine very softly, I couldn't help but moan during the kiss, what saito was doing was making me feel so good I couldn't help my self! I felt him move his hand slightly then all of a sudden I felt a jolt of pain, I knew this was because Saito had pushed his fingers inside me, the pain was weirdly sore but also enjoyable.

My voice box controlled itself by now, I couldn't control my moaning which made Saito laugh at me, eventually the pain disappeared and all I felt was pleasure, after a while I couldn't take it anymore I let myself spill myself all over Saito's hand. I watched as he raised his hand to his face and licked all of the juices off his fingers. "Tastes exactly how I thought it would, just as sweet as you!" He then winked at me before leaning in for a kiss, our tongues colliding with each other in our mouths.

Saito

I still couldn't believe this was happening. Everything I wanted to happen has and is happening and it was amazing. "Are you ready for the last bit Louise?" I asked her making sure she was fully ready. She nodded looking away because she was blushing, I took the edge of her face and turned it towards mine so I could quickly give her a kiss before getting positioned. After a long but passionate kiss which I didn't plan on, I got ready, I was completely ready to put it in her, I looked at her to make sure and she nodded, I knew this would hurt her I mean I didn't want it to but I couldn't stop it from hurting.

After about a minute of worrying, I slowly slipped part of it in her, she slightly screamed which then turned into a moan, I looked at her again, checking to see if she was okay, she had her eyes shut tight and was grabbing onto the sheets, I decided now was my chance to push it all in before she stopped me, I slowly started to push all of it, I felt myself take her virginity, it was now mine. She squeaked and moaned at the same time, it was kinda cute, at first I went slowly, in and out very slowly so I didn't hurt her too much but to my surprise she quietly screamed "Faster!"

I couldn't believe what I heard but I had to do what she said, so I went faster bit by bit until I got to my fastest. As I was pushing in and out I leaned down and caught her lips with mine, locking us in a kiss so loving, I felt her hands go around my head and I could feel the tips of her fingers clutching onto my hair. I slowly went down from her lips, down her cheek to her neck then to her ear just so I could whisper "I love you" In it.

With her hands running through my hair and clutching on at certain bits she raised her head to mine and whispered it back. I could feel that I was almost at my peak and she was obviously almost at hers, after about another 5 minutes I decided I couldn't hold anymore and neither could she. I felt the walls of her start to clench on so I decided I should pull out but she stopped me. "Wh-h-ha..." I started but she stopped me. "Just in case we survive this thing, I want to have your children." She spoke sweetly, my jaw fell open, the thought of Louise having my children made me want to make sure we survived

. I stopped pulling out and at that point me and Louise both let ourselves spill, I felt my body go rigid and hers stiffened. After I knew I had finished spilling myself in Louise I slowly pulled out, my penis was soaked with Louise's juices. I flopped down on the bed and pulled Louise towards me, "Want to go again?" I asked her with a smirk on my face. She just nodded with a cheeky smile on her face, now this was the life I wanted.

Louise

After about another couple of hours at it again I was exhausted. We had made love and were connected and that made me overjoyed. After our last time doing it we had both flopped back onto the bed (because he wanted to try it in the shower) and got under the covers, straight away he fell asleep but my mind was too awake and I just couldn't fall asleep yet. I snuggled up to Saito's body more, he felt like an oven which in its view was really nice, I decided it was probably the best to try and sleep, just so I wouldn't think about the future because thinking about it scared me, what if I did fall pregnant but then again what if we didn't survive this, all these things scared me slightly and I wanted to not think about them. I started to think about what just happened as I slowly fell asleep on Saito's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Saito

When I felt the sun shine on my eyes I realized it was probably best to get up, when I slowly started to open my eyelids I felt Louise move, she was almost on top of me at this point. I opened my eyes fully to see Louise sleeping like a baby on top of me, she looked so innocent and sweet but I knew the other side of her. I just watched her as she slept, she always looked so much like a doll when she was asleep, made me forget how angry she could get! "You're awake early" I heard a muffled Louise voice come from my chest..

"Well I like waking up and seeing your beautiful face asleep, it's so god damn cute you know that!" I spoke sweetly. I saw her hide her face because she was blushing. "Stupid dog" She lightly hit my chest with her fist, I could tell I embarrassed her but it was worth it. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter, I never wanted to leave ever. "Saito?" Louise spoke up. "Hm? What is it?" I asked her. "I uhm, oh never mind, its nothing." She said, lifting her head then slowly putting it back down on my chest. "All right, hows about I go make us some food?"

I asked her, she looked up at me with the best smile ever and nodded. Before I got out of bed I quickly wrapped her in a big hug and kissed her before I got my boxers back on and headed to the kitchen, I loved having a house to ourselves, it meant I could walk around wearing anything and no one's around except Louise was to see. Well I did think that until Siesta, Kirche, Tiffania and all that burst through the front door when I was heading to the kitchen. "SAITO..." Siesta said excitedly until she saw what I was wearing. "Um, hey guys.." I said awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Saito, why are you only... OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!" Kirche spoke but quickly put her hand over her mouth, Montmorency did the same and so did Siesta and Tiffania but as usual Tabitha just stood at the back reading, not really paying much attention to anything. "Guys don't just.." I started but out of no where Louise came through with a dressing gown on rubbing her eyes. "What's all the noise about?" She asked before looking up at our friends, her face turned from tired to surprise then to embarrassment. "I never thought Louise was like this, I kinda like this side better!" Kirche said with a smirk, Louise went from a pale pink to a bright shiny red. "Could I go put some clothes on now?" I asked kinda getting a bit embarrassed of the sight of myself.

They all stared blankly at me, "I take that as a yes, come on Louise" I grabbed her hand and dragged her away so we could get changed and look presentable for them. "I didn't expect them to come, did you?" I asked her, my cheeks still feeling slightly red. "No, I didn't think anyone was coming here!" She said with a really red face. I quickly got my clothes on and then turned around so Louise could get hers on. "Saito, why are you facing the other way?" She asked, I could tell she was confused. "I just thought I'd let you get changed without me watching you, just so I don't get carried away or anything, you know?" I told her without looking at her, still looking at her getting changed now made me blush. After a couple of minutes I felt arms go around my waist.

"I love you Saito." She spoke quietly, I turned so I was facing her, I used my hand and raised her chin so she was looking me in the eyes. "I love you too Louise." Her face going a dark shade of pink, I lowered my face down and we were caught in a sweet, soft kiss, that was until I heard someone "Aw" in the distance. I broke the kiss and looked up to see them all standing at our bedroom door looking at us with faces of joy. Instead of pushing me away (For once) Louise just looked away shyly.

Louise

"Well I'm going to go make food, do you all want some?" Saito asked still holding onto me. "Yeah that would be great!" They all spoke in sync. He quickly popped a kiss on my lips before letting me go and heading to the kitchen. "Louise! This room is quite the mess, what did you two get up to last night?" Kirche asked with a wink. "N-n-nothing!" I managed to stutter out, they all just laughed. "Oh come on Louise, you guys are married now! You're allowed to do anything you want together!" Mont said happily. I guess they were right but I still felt nervous thinking about it, let alone speaking about what happened. "So tell us everything!" They all spoke finding different places to sit down. "Well u-uummm I uh." I tried to speak but it was all so embarrassing!

"First tell us how big it was!" Kirche spoke up quiet excitedly, instead of speaking I used my hands and tried to measure with them how big it was. They all looked really shocked. "That's huge! With the amount of people I've done things with, Saito's is certainly the biggest!" Kirche said with her jaw dropping open. "FOOD'S READY!" Saito shouted us all through to our dining hall, the tables was set with food that looked marvelous! "This looks amazing Saito!" I spoke with excitement to eat. "I'm glad you think so Louise! He said with a smile before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. When we all sat down to eat,

Saito sat next to me and the rest were spaced out, every 2 minutes I felt Saito nudge me with his leg, so obviously I'd do it back, that was until he slipped his hand under the table and ran it over my thigh very gently, I almost gave it away by squeaking but managed to cover it up by sneezing. "Bless you" Saiti said with a cheeky grin. I quickly nudged him with my foot and said under my breath "Idiot dog." He just quietly laughed and we went back to eating. When everyone was finished Siesta said she'd do the dishes and Tiffania said she'd help, Kirche and mont said they wanted to clean up our room for us and tabitha just sat and read in the corner. "Louise, come with me" Saito whispered quickly dragging me down the hall, then another, then another until we got to a dead end.

"Saito what ar..." I started to speak but then the wall clicked and moved, showing to us a hidden room. "We can get some time to ourselves in here!" He spoke happily before quickly dragging me in so that no one saw us. Before I could even think to respond he had captured my lips in a soft passionate kiss, making me moan slightly in his mouth. I took my hands and started to rub them through his hair, getting tangled in the strands, his hands then going up and down my body, making sure not to take it too far, his touch always being so soft on my skin. I opened my eyes to see Kirche and Mont looking at us through a Window. "My skin kooks terrible, stupid mirror making me know I look terrible!" Mont walked away annoyed.

"I look as good as ever, this mirror is huge though!" Kirche said with a weird expression. "Saito, is this like a Window/mirror thing? What's going on" I spoke nervously hoping Kirche and Mont didn't hear me but they didn't seem to notice, they just carried on tidying up the room, like they couldn't hear us. "Louise, this must have been where someone in this household came to watch what the owner did in the bedroom, we must not show this to anyone!" He said firmly, I nodded in agreement, what if someone found this place and watched me and Saito?! That would be horrible!

Saito

"Let's get out of here!" I said quietly but wanting to get out of here quickly. Luckily we slipped out, I got a quick but loving kiss before we headed back to everyone, Siesta had already finished all the dishes and was now helping Mont and Kirche, we went into the room to find them looking at the sheets in shock. "Who knew that this much could come out and stain the sheets this bad!" Kirche said in surprise, I cleared my throat to let them know me and Louise were standing right here. "Oh! Hey guys, I think you might need to change the sheets on your bed!" Mont said almost popping with laughter.

"I heard, Siesta could you go find some sheets, I'll change it because I'm sure none of you fancy touching them do you?" I said seriously, I mean so what if me and Louise did things, we were allowed to! "That gives us time to talk with Louise so I can agree with this!" Mont said while her and Kirche were dragging Louise away, Louise looking displeased with this, I mouthed 'Sorry' before she disappeared. When Siesta came back with the sheets I thanked and quickly took the old ones off and put the new ones on, I was thankful that my mum taught me how to do this at a young age. "WHHAATT?" I heard Louise's voice coming from down the hall. I decided I should go check out what's happening. They were all standing around Louise holding up an outfit that only Kirche would wear, I stood quietly wondering what they were doing. "Louise, you should something more like this, show off your body too Saito more!"

Kirche and the rest of them were insisting, I cleared my throat to help but it just made it worse. "Saito! Wouldn't you love to see Louise in this?" Mont asked me with a smirk, I blushed but had to keep calm so I didn't make Louise feel nervous. "Uhm well, Louise looks amazing with whatever she wears, so if she doesn't want to wear it, it doesn't bother me." I said honestly, I always thought Louise looked perfect so she didn't need to show more skin to make me love her more!

Louise's face melted from an angry and embarrassed face to a sweet and blushing one, I walked towards her and put my arm around her. "Now would you stop annoying her and instead go out back and have a bath in the hot spring, relax for a while while I make our Dinner!" I spoke seriously but with a slight happy tone. I quickly spun Louise around to face me and gave her a kiss before handing her back to Mont and Kirche and Siesta and watched as they all walked out to the hot spring, I really hoped me and Louise will get some peace later so we can go in together!

Louise

I was glad Saito always came in at the right moments, he always knew what to say and what to do! Kirche, Mont and all that dragged me, Tabitha and Siesta out to the hot spring. "Let's get in, I want my skin to be luxurious, Maybe then Saito will leave you!" Siesta said proudly. "Like hell you milk maid!" I shouted back. We all got our clothes off and got in, relaxing when I could. "So Louise what do you and Saito do when you're alone?" Mont asked me curiously. "I uhm we uhm.." I managed to stutter out, I felt so nervous telling them, it was weird just thinking that I had done that, let alone speaking about it!

"I just remember that I have a book from Saito's world to show him!" Kirche said cursing at herself that she only remembered now. After a while of chatting and splashing around we all decided to get out and the rest of them thought it was best they went back. "Remember if you ever need a maid around you know where to find me!" Siesta said happily wanting me to take her in. "Bye!" I shouted from our front door as I watched them all ride off into the distance, it was dark a dreary out there. "Louise, I've wanted to do something with a girl my whole life!" He said shyly but also with enthusiasm "Y-y-you m-m-mean get in t-t-the Hot spring together.." I said looking away, my face feeling like a fire itself because of how embarrassed I was, I mean he had seen me naked, we had done things naked but I was still nervous about being naked around him.

"U-u-umm y-yeah, I m-mean y-you don't have to if you don't want to." he said with a face as red as the berries I saw on a tree this morning. At the hot spring I started getting undressed, with Saito watching me his face getting more coloured by the minute, when all my clothes were off I looked at him, his eyes scanning my body, looking at every detail of myself, taking in my showing skin and making sure he didn't miss any of it. "Would you hurry up, this is embarrassing!" I said quickly turning and getting in the hot spring. "O-okay" he said quickly, not saying anything else, to not embarrass himself.

Once both of us were in he spoke up. "It wasn't this embarrassing last night was it?" He said looking away to cover his face. "I don't think so." I spoke. "How did we end up like this?" He asked. "I just don't want any regrets, you never know if we'll die or not and I'm not prepared to wish I had done something with you while I had the chance at the moment I don't have the chance." "I feel the same Louise." "Also you can look at the other girls but please when you die we will die together, I know that's one thing I couldn't stand is seeing you die before me." "Louise, I feel exactly the same, when we die we'll die together, I could never cope seeing you die in front of me."

Saito

Louise closed the distance between us, I grabbed her in a hug and we were inches away from kissing before she put her finger on my lips. "I've changed my mind about you looking at other girls, try only looking at me." She spoke looking down, I raised her head with my hand and spoke to her quietly with a sweet tone in my voice. "I promise." We then closed the distance between out lips and met with a fiery passionate kiss. Putting robes on after getting out the Hot Spring we walked back together to our room,

hand in hand, on occasion she'd quickly spin round and collide her lips with mine, always letting our tongues explore the open caverns of our mouths. It took us a good five minutes to get back, from all the stops we made on the way it slowed us down quite a bit. She laid herself on the bed allowing me to get onto of her, I hoped we could do the same as the night before but I wouldn't push it. After a good session of kissing and touching she took off her robe and pulled to take mine off, allowing me to take things further. Tonight was going to be perfect like always!


	7. Chapter 7

Saito

When I woke I had an ache in my legs and arms and my back especially but I soon forgot about that as soon as I say the cute little figure curled in a ball next/ on top of me. Her face was scrunched up as if she seen something horrible and she was gripping at my t-shirt, it was the type of grip she did when she was scared, I knew it all too well, from all the times she'd thought she was going to lose me to the times when she was scared we were going to die. To try and relax her I took my hand and started gently stroking her hair, that was when I heard the faint whimpering coming from her and in one sudden movement she jolted up, eyes wide with a touch of fear hidden in them.

"Louise, it's alright you're fine I'm here, everything is okay." I held her close to me and used my thumb to make circular movement on her arm to soothe her. I felt tears soak through my t shirt as I looked down and saw that Louise's eyes were filled with tears rolling out the sides. "I-i-i-i t-thought you were d-d-dead!" She spoke with her voice quavering at the thought of it. "Louise, I could never leave you." I said responding to her holding me closer than before. "I couldn't go on without you with me." She spoke quietly but it hit me hard enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"Louise, I would never ever in my life want to leave you, the world would be nothing without you!" I told her calmly but with enough emphasis to know that I meant it, she cuddled even closer and gripped at my sides, making me jump slightly. To make Louise laugh I decided to use my strength to my advantage, picking louise up I took her and placed her on my lap, she looked at me puzzled until she burst out into laughter, I had put her there to tickle her like crazy! After about 5 minutes of unbelievable tickling she pushed me down on the bed and whispered in my ear. "My turn." She then looked up with an evil grin on her face and started to attack my sides, her tickles were the worst, she always knew my weak spots!

Louise

Saito surrendered to quickly, I was just getting warmed up! He looked up at with those eyes that always called me too him, the ones I couldn't resist and I found myself leaning down without even knowing, before reaching his lips I could already feel the warmth of his breath rolling over my skin. Our lips colliding with such passion that I thought I was going to faint, the weird smoothness of his tongue, the way he used his hands to rub up and down my body, begging for more but never pushing to anything, the body heat that passed through me from his, they way he cradled me in his arms so I wouldn't fall, all of these things made me want him more! The way he kissed me so hard I couldn't control my voice from breathing his name in the kiss, he broke it off and I flung my head back, giving him full access to my neck, he placed rough kisses all over making sure they'd show purple later on.

We were so distracted with each others bodies that we didn't notice when the old guy that alerted us of things came in. "Excuse me" He spoke up, I quickly turned my head round before falling off of Saito and wrapping myself in the covers, I had forgotten I was only in my underwear. "Sorry to interrupt but you have Your Majesty here to see you two." He spoke looking away from us. "Tell her to wait in the study, we wont be just a minute!" Saito said quickly shooing him out before he turned around and grabbed my waist, dragging me closer to him so we were inches away from each other. He looked down at my baby pink lacy underwear before smirking and speaking. "You know, you look extra cute in that underwear right?" He said smiling to himself. "Baka! Stop looking it's embarrassing!"

I retorted, he just chuckled slightly before taking my chin with his hand very gently, still using the other to hold my waist close, his face edging in, our lips only millimetres away before I used my finger to stop it before he got what he wanted. "The Queen is waiting and we need to change, especially you." I said looking down below seeing that it looked bigger than usual which obviously meant something. He looked down then quickly covered it with his hands. "Hah, sorry." He said with an awkward smile while scratching the back of his head before he quickly got his clothes and ran into the bathroom.

I quickly put my magic academy clothes on and headed down the hall to the study where the queen would be waiting hoping Saito would hurry up and catch up with me, while in my thoughts with the blink of my eyes he was standing right in front of me. "Surprise!" He announced loudly, it made me jump back in fright but before I fell he had already caught me. "I knew you'd fall, you get scared easily." He said laughing about how right her was, I just hit his chest with little force just to show my annoyance, he understood and took my hand in his, our fingers laced together. Once we reached the study it opened and Henrietta quickly spun round, smiling when she saw me. "Louise, it's so good to see you!"

She said walking over quickly to hug me, I made sure I didn't let go of Sait's hand though, I didn't want to leave the warmth of it. Saito responded by tightening his grip, the Queen slowly let go and back up a little, her smile growing when she noticed me and Saito's hands together. "This is a serious matter, as you know we've teamed up with every region to try and defeat this thing and the elves think they may have found the solution but we need you two for it." She said looking away. "Hime-sama you know me and Saito would do anything to help!" I said taking her hand in mine. "Louise, it might be at the cost of your lives.." She spoke quietly with a few tears making they're way down her shining face. "I don't think I could face watching you die!" She said loudly grabbing me in a hug again.

Saito

The Queen seemed really upset about it. "Hime-sama me and Louise would do anything to save the world we love, I'd do anything to keep the world where I fell in love with Louise alive!" I said with a tinge of hurt in my heart, I never wanted to die but if it meant saving everyone I knew here and the world that I loved then I would do anything in my power to save it. Louise looked up at me, her mouth hung open with surprise.

"Well let me explain, we need Louise's world door spell, we think that if Saito's world is out there then there must be more right? Well then we're going to need Louise to try and open another world or maybe something from her imagination and for you to protect her while she does so we can send the force through and lock it there. Are you willing to do it?" The queen asked with a pleading look to not say yes. "We're in together." Louise and I said in sync, whatever happened I would protect Louise with my life and we would send this thing away!

We'll need you at the Palace tomorrow so awake early, a carriage will wait outside for you." The Queen said while walking out slowly. When she was gone Louise turned to me. "Are you sure you want to do this Saito?" Her face full of worry, the face she does when she is afraid. "Louise we can do it! Believe in us!" I told her holding her close to me. She held me back and I picked her up and took her in my arms through to the Kitchen.

"Hungry?" and at that instance I said that Louise's tummy rumbled really loudly. She went red and looked away from my almost in laughter stare. "I'll take that as a yes then." I said before starting making food, she sat patiently on a said while every once in a while during the process of making I'd swoop round and quickly collide our lips together, making it sweet but passionate, full with feelings.

Louise

Seeing Saito cook like this filled my heart, he was so happy to be making us food and that was something I would learn to understand. I really enjoyed when he'd swoop past me and grab my lips with his own, our tongues colliding and our breaths mixing together. Not wanting to take too long he quickly finished up and scooped me up with one arms while he had the food in the other arm. Placing me down in the dining room, he then set the food down and himself. "Enjoy!" He said proudly, I dug straight in knowing it would be great! His cooking was always the best around!

After completely filling myself up we both sat, unbelievably full, it was all silent until Saito spoke up. "Louise, want to go to the village? I kinda fancy a stroll." He said seriously but with a nice warmth in his voice. I nodded in response because I was afraid if I spoke some other noise might come out and in all honesty I did not want to burp in front of Saito! He would just laugh and laugh until he had no laugh left in him and that's embarrassing! I went through to the bedroom and got my wand, we never knew when danger could show their face to us.

Saito was waiting at the front door with his normal clothes on and his Chevalier outfit, he looked really handsome with it on which made me blush slightly, instead of running I walked casually towards him and he smiled the greatest smile of all, the one that could knock millions of girls over. He took my hand in his and used the other to bring me closer to him, holding his hand in place at my waist he took the opportunity to close the distance between our lips, our lips crashing together like never before, the passion, the want, the love, the frightened, the loss, everything packed together in one kiss, making it the best one yet, making it feel like I was weightless, like I was just a floating speck getting taken away by the wind in the feeling that I had never experienced before.

"Promise me we wont get into any trouble today?" He spoke lightly, with a tinge of hurt in his voice. "I promise." I told him before quickly catching his lips with mine as I slowly slipped my tongue in his mouth. He whistled for the horse to come over, he had trained it to respond to his whistle and it worked, surprisingly. He took my hand and swiftly lifted me onto the horse with himself following behind, making sure he didn't grab onto my chest while riding, he quickly checked hoping I wouldn't notice, I obviously did notice but I let it slide because least he took inconsideration that I found it very embarrassing when he grabbed onto my chest like he used to. The town wasn't very fa from where we stayed so it took us less than an hour to get there and to our surprise it wasn't that busy, which meant it was easy to go through all the stalls.

Saito

As we were walking I turned to see if Louise was still with me but she had stopped and was looking at something on a stall, I walked over to see her face all loved up by whatever she was looking at. I looked down to find a figure, well two to be exact, it consisted of a male with a sword protecting a small female, I looked over to see her trying to take her eyes off it. "Excuse, could we buy this?"

I asked the stall owner, he told me the price and I gave him exactly that, Louise's face was shocked. I picked up the figures and gave them to her. "A present for being unbelievably desirable and for being mine!" I said touching her nose with mine, her blush appeared darker than usual, it always made me remember how cute she was. "Thank you Saito.." She said quietly looking away, I took her chin in my hand and turned her face towards me, she had tears running down her already red cheeks. "Louise.." I spoke softly as I took her into a gentle hug.

She let her tears stream down and soak into my t shirt as she pressed her face into my chest, we stood still for a few minutes, people walking round us staring but I didn't care. I felt her move under me and I looked up to see Louise had stopped crying and now had a smile on her face. "What is up with you today?" I asked being kinda suspicious, she just looked at me and blinked a few times before attacking my lips with hers, swiftly slipping her tongue in my mouth and exploring it intently. After what seemed like forever she finally broke it off for some much needed air, her face laced with embarrassment which in actual fact was super cute!

"I just really needed to do that, for a thank you I mean." She said stuttering slightly through it. "Of course it was just to 'Thank' me, you obviously just wanted to!" I said trying to prove she was lying. "I did not!" "You did so!" "Not!" "So!" "No...!" Before she finished her word I had snatched her lips, using as much force as possible without hurting her, I heard her moan slightly during the kiss and then freeze realizing we were still in town. I broke the kiss with a grin that annoyed her, she hit my chest gently but with enough force that it hurt a little. "Guessing that sound means you want to go home?"

I said winking with a slight grin on my face, she scrunched up her face with embarrassment and just took my hand and dragged me to the horse, her face as bright as a strawberry. "I take that as a yes!" I said loudly so I knew she couldn't ignore it. "Shut up! Baka!" She shouted back, angry but with a slight tinge of embarrassment. I stopped dragging her to a halt and spinning her around to face me. "You don't have to hide it Louise, we are married now." I said with a smile, she looked at me concerned for a moment until finally smiling and dragging me again, we made it to the horse and rode back, I knew exactly what was going to happen when we got back and rest assured I was going to enjoy it, a lot.


	8. Update!

Update! Sorry chapter 8 might take longer than expected, my computer refreshed so I lost most all of my fanfiction, I'm also really busy with school work, a lot of tests coming up and all together I've been doing lots more but I promise I will try and update as soon as possible bc I love getting reviews from you guys! :3 -Kershie


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

Saito

* * *

When we got back I lifted Louise off the horse and placed her down knowing full well she would drag me inside, which of course she did. Her fingers perfectly locked with mine, wanting nothing more but to hold her close and feel her skin against mine again, I mean if it was possibly going to be our last night together we had to make it extra special and Louise had gotten more confident with it so it was much easier to get around to doing. Her face was all flustered and she couldn't put anything into words, so instead of letting her try and speak I just got right to the point, locking us in a kiss and picking her up, letting her legs wrap around my waist in desperation for my touch.

I kicked open our front door and smoothly walked in, making sure I knew where I was going I then swiftly kicked behind me and the door shut with a loud crash, it startled Louise a bit but it didn't stop her from battling my tongue with her own. I felt her hands slowly move up from my neck to the top of my head, getting her fingers tangled in the strands of my jet black hair. I broke off the kiss with air loss, both of us panting heavily but that didn't stop Louise from throwing her head back, giving me access to make those purple marks on her neck a more vibrant purple, her hands gripping at my hair, her voice moaning slightly at my touch and the way she thrived in my arms made my head spin and go crazy, Louise though small and like a little girl in many aspects really could be seductive and much more mature than Kirche.

I had noticed as I was kissing her neck that I had taken a turning for the wrong hall and we ended up at a dead end, which I could work with but I didn't know how Louise would react but instinct told me she probably wasn't paying much attention. I slowly walked forward, pressing her against the wall, you know like you see in the movies, I had always wanted to try it so why not now? After I had been involved with my thoughts too long I decided it was time my mouth made its way back to Louise's, my hands reaching up her body, making sure not to miss all the wonderful curves she hid under her clothes, feeling every part of her structure, letting our mouths crash together in a rough kiss, wanting nothing more than to do it right here, right now.

* * *

Louise

* * *

I don't know what was wrong with me but I felt this surge of confidence that I hadn't before, being able to feel Saito, feel his skin with mine, let his tongue explore my mouth with want, it just made me feel so alive! I couldn't stop myself from slipping my hands down and ripping off his t shirt, luckily it wasn't the only one he owned because I physically ripped it off, it tore right through the middle!

I was about to break the kiss and apologize but he just shrugged it off his shoulders, not caring at all. The way he tried so desperately to deepen the kiss without going too far was adorable. I couldn't help myself but giggle at his attempts, so in revenge he ripped my blouse, leaving me with a huge rip down the middle and my bra showing, the pastel pink and yellow showing off to Saito as he pleases. He looked down and put on a very pleased smile for himself before looking up at me and smirking, having had enough of his fun I stole his lips, leaving him almost completely breathless and I stroked up and down his body, making sure I went far enough but not to far just to tease him and it really annoyed him, his manhood was going crazy for attention and I needed to tease a little more before I gave him any.

I could tell that he had decided enough was enough in the hall, we were taking this to the bedroom, bumping into tables on the way, not caring because we were too concentrated on each others mouths to even notice, on the way there I felt Saito's hands grip around my ass and then squeeze really hard, he did that just to make me squeal like a girl into his cavern of a mouth. I felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile once we were in the bedroom, without breaking the kiss I slid my blouse off my body and pressed up against Saito's showing body, even though he didn't seem like it he really did have quite a muscular figure which felt amazing to touch!

* * *

Saito

* * *

I felt all of Louise's body against mine, her skin was amazing, the heat coming off of it onto my body was powerful, I decided now was to take things further than just 'Kissing.' Gently wrapping my arms around Louise's back I moved them up slowly reaching the back of her bra, her reactions not showing resistance I quickly unclipped it and slid it off leaving her breasts showing full view to me. Seeing Louise's body always made me melt, her small figure, the nice little curves and her perfectly small breasts were all perfect.

Taking her breasts in my hands, fondling her nipples and making her grip my hair so hard I thought she was going to pull it out! Breaking the kiss I moved down to her breasts and started to use my tongue to stimulate her nipples, making them rock hard. Her mouth screamed my name, moaned with my touch and thrived with every movement I caused. Once fully hard I moved my head back to her neck, leaving rough kisses everywhere, still fondling her breasts at a fast rate and occasionally catching her lips by surprise.

I could feel during a kiss that Louise had ran her hands down to my belt and started to undo it, she had gotten better at doing this and was certainly enjoying it more. The belt was off in no time and a couple of minutes after she had already gotten my trousers half way down my legs, sliding them off with ease I let her do as she pleased. Trousers fully off and Louise playing with my boxers made Mr down there go crazy, I could tell Louise noticed because she gave me a certain look and gently put her hands down my boxers, fondling my area softly.

Her hands were so soft and the feelings it gave me were rushing through my body like electricity, her kiss was like fire on my lips and her body felt amazing! Her fingers clipped onto the side of my boxers and slowly started sliding them down, well until her arms couldn't go further without her breaking the kiss, that's when I used my legs and kicked them off for her, letting her do what she wanted with me.

Her hands wrapped around my member quicker then I had expected and that sent a jolt to my voice, making me quiver and moan during the kiss, I could feel in an instance the sides of her mouth turn up into a smile, she had felt like she now had power over me because she was able to lower me to this. She broke off the kiss and starting lowering herself down, placing rough kisses here and there eventually reaching my member, it was pulsating with the feeling of Louise's mouth around it, the pressure was building up way to fast but I had to hold myself back so Louise could have her fun, for now.

* * *

Louise

* * *

I could feel Saito having to tense up to stop from exploding, I had a good 10 minutes before Saito popped and all of his juices were on my face and in my mouth, and like the other time, I swallowed realizing that it didn't taste that bad and that the expression on Saito's face when I did was priceless I could resist. "Louise, you have to stop doing that!" He spoke worriedly. "Why?" I asked with a confused puppy expression.

"Because that makes me want you so much more" He spoke seriously before lifting me back up and roughly kissing my lips, kinda like a wild animal out of control, his body racing with a fever for my body. With one of his hands behind my neck the other one was carefully pulling down my panties, leaving me and him completely naked, ready for the next stage. But he wanted to have fun first, he laid me down on the edge of the bed and was roughly kissing all the way down my body until he got to my private area, his tongue quickly flicking out every couple of seconds on my clit was sending amazing vibes through my body, feeling like this was my first time all over again.

He took a good 5 minutes of teasing then sticking his fingers in, opening me up and then finally giving one last final lick before he raised himself to my neck, making sure to bruise it with how rough and manly he was being. "Louise are you ready?" He asked gently. "I told you, you don't have to ask me that!" I spoke annoyingly. "I know it's just you know I really don't ever want to hurt you." He said sweetly, I just nodded in a way of saying 'I know'. He gave me one last look before pushing the first part in, I was fully expecting it to hurt a lot but from the last time, this hurt much less, it was more like a nip every once in a while instead of a severe pain for a while that fades.

His pumping getting faster and faster every minute until he could go no faster, his tongue still exploring my mouth and his hands adventuring the area of my breasts, all the shocks and pressure that I felt inside me was like a firework had just exploded inside me, so much at once I couldn't hold in the moans and screams I had to let out. Saito's heavy breathing was keeping my face amazingly warm and the way he picked me up so I was sitting on his member and his hands through my hair as I was going up and down, this was a feeling I hated leaving, this was like nothing was wrong with the world and I was in heaven.

We were changing positions, going in different rooms and everything before we finally stopped, exhausted after hours of doing it. "Louise, could we start making this more of a usual thing because it always feels so amazing!" He spoke quietly into my ear, his breathing was heavier and his arms were secured tightly around my body in a warm embrace. "I guess we could, I mean I don't mind." I said with a smirk, turning to face him, he just smirked back and gently placed his lips on mine, leaving us to hug and kiss sweetly before he said anything else.

"I never want this to end, I don't want tomorrow to come, I just want this to last forever.." He whispered with a slight blush. "Idiot." I said under my breath before quietly letting my head rest into his chest, making sure I was surrounded by his love and embraced by his heat. The only problem was I was having difficulty getting to sleep, knowing that I finally have pure happiness and that in an instant it might get taken away was destroying me inside out, I couldn't help but shiver at the thought and it startled Saito. "Louise, is everything okay?" He asked sleepily. "Everything is fine, you go back to sleep, I promise." I spoke sweetly before kissing his lips softly for a second, letting him sleep. I just hoped what the Princess said could work and is true and that I can forever live with Saito, maybe one day birth his child.


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

Saito's POV

* * *

I knew what today was and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, knowing if this fails then there isn't any hope was destroying me inside, I didn't want this to happen, not to a world that gave me so much, not to a world that gave me a real reason to live. I had to stop thinking about that to be brave for Louise, she was already starting to wake up and I knew she'd be thinking about it too, opening my eyes slightly I saw her tiny face watching me with interested eyes, looking on into my eyes and wondering what I was thinking about, it wasn't that hard to guess.

"Saito, everything will be okay, I Promise." This was the first time Louise had to help me get through it, to hold onto me and let me cry instead of her, which is exactly what happened, she held on and I silently cried into her hair. My tears were soaking through her hair and making it wet but I couldn't stop, they kept flowing and even though it wasn't manly or brave I couldn't help it, the thought of me losing her, of everyone dying because we couldn't stop it was what broke me, left me in this state. I thought about it for a while, silently crying on Louise, hoping to regain my composure soon so I didn't seem like a cry baby that can't deal with anything.

"I'd never thought I'd see the guy that took on 70,000 men cry in the arms of a woman." Louise's voice was soft but you could hear the grin on her face, like it was being shouted from the heavens that's she's amused by this. "This is serious, you know I don't tend to cry I just can't bare the thought of losing you and this world." My voice cracked through most of what I was saying and the feel of Louise's body went cold. "Saito, you will never lose me or this world, you know us, you know what we can do, we can stop it, I promise."

She was serious, very determined and that was one side I loved, how determined she was when she wanted something and this time she wanted to save this world and that's exactly what we're going to do! It was not long after we had gotten dressed that a carriage had arrived outside for us, stepping inside it was empty so it was only me, Louise and Agnes in the front. Louise was fidgeting with her hands when I looked down at her, I put my arm over he shoulders and she tensed up, which was a first, she hadn't been like this since our first night. "Louise is everything alright?" I was genuinely concerned. "I-it's fine, I'm just worried my magic wont work." Her expression changed from dull to sad in an instant.

"Don't worry over it, I'm sure your magic will work and we'll defeat this thing together!" I used my index finger to bring her face to mine and gently kissed her lips, melting us together into the kiss, forgetting about the world for what seemed like years. "Thank you Saito, thank you for everything." She buried her head into my chest while holding tightly onto my right arm. "I love you." "I love you too, Saito." I quickly kissed the top of her head, her hair always smelled of Sakura blossoms which I thought of to be strange seen as the probably didn't have any in this world, I really couldn't wait to show Louise my world because I know for a fact we will destroy whatever is out there, no matter what.

The distance between our House and the castle was a fair bit so we had to stop for the night in a forest, this always seemed to give me the creeps but I hid them so I didn't scare Louise in the process, I remember the first time we stayed in the woods with Agnes, Louise wondered off and almost got taken by Sheffield, I would of ripped through a mountain of people to get Louise back if Sheffield had taken her back then. I looked down to usher Louise out of the carriage only to find a small lightly snoring figure. "Now what do I do with you?"

I chuckled slightly to myself before Agnes appeared at the door. "We'll get the camp site up, Louise can sleep until we're finished. " Agnes was serious about everything but the softness in her voice there almost made me melt, I didn't know she had a soft side and it was nice to see for once. "Yeah, okay." Slowly and carefully I slid myself away from Louise and got out the carriage and closed the door, it took me and Agnes around 10 minutes to set up everything and start a fire but once it was all finished I ran over to the Carriage to get Louise up. Opening the door I found Louise the way I had left her, curled up in a little ball of cuteness. "Louise, hun, time to wake up, foods about to be served."

I used my gentle calm voice because I didn't want to make Louise angry when she woke up. Her big pastel pink eyes looked up at me. "Oh, Saito." Her voice was weak and she seemed very tired but part of that was probably my fault from last night, oops! "C'mon Louise, lets get some food before you fall asleep again." I extended my arm for her, she sat up and took it, hoping out the carriage and right into my arms. "Y-you don't have to carry me!" She silently snapped, obviously a bit flustered. "Yeah I know but I want to, now don't complain about it."

I pecked her nose and the little giggle that escaped her mouth came as a shock, both to me and her. Her hands shot straight up and covered her mouth, her eyes wide at the noise that just came from her mouth. "You are soo cute when you do that." I couldn't help but chuckle at her blush, she has no idea how amazingly cute she looks when she does anything in honesty. When we sat down I sat against the tree, hugging Louise into my chest, at first she was really embarrassed but soon settled once she knew Anges definitely did not care about what was going on. Agnes got up once the food seemed ready and handed us both a bowl, for not really cooking much I had to say this was really good for someone like Agnes, I thought the only thing she could do was fight but I guess not!

* * *

Louise's POV

* * *

Saito refused to let go of me, not that I struggled or anything but still, it was rather odd for him but I guess I couldn't complain. It was one of the many things I loved about him, the way he went so far just for me was unbelievable and I honestly couldn't show how grateful I am for a while of chatting mindlessly we all decided it was best we went to sleep, Saito instead of letting me sleep in my own sleeping bag had dragged me into his, letting me bury myself in the warmth of his moving chest. His breathing was heavy when he fell asleep and the heat radiating off of him warmed up my body in an instant.

I felt at peace next to him, I only wish he didn't fall asleep so soon, I missed those wonderful crystal blue eyes that were always glued to me, I mean at first I felt that he was just being a pervert but now I don't mind as much, I mean he has seen me naked so it's not that bad right? "Louise, are you still awake?" Saito looked down with a confused look on his face. "Yeah sorry, I couldn't sleep I guess. Sorry If I woke you." I was actually glad he woke up in honesty. "No no, I had a nightmare, that's what woke me up, guessing you couldn't sleep then, huh?" His concern was enough to melt me. "Yeah you're right, I just didn't want to sleep because I knew if I slept I would let this moment go and I don't think I'm ready for that yet.."

I heard a faint crack in his throat. "Louise.." His voice cracked when he spoke my name. I felt the tears splash gently on my head, I knew I shouldn't of said that, idiot! "Shh don't cry! I'm sorry I said anything!" "No no, it's not that its just the fact you said so cute and emotional that inside I know I can't let you die tomorrow, no matter what!" The determination in his voice broke mine, now I was the one who was crying! He used the palm of his thumb and wiped at my eyes, his eye looking straight into mine lovingly. "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle I am completely and utterly, head over heels in love with you."

My eyes watered up more and the tears trickeled down my face, Saito quickly leaning his face closer inch by inch before our lips touched, mixing together with such sadness and passion. I only broke off for a minute just so I could say. "Saito Chevalier de Hiraga, I'm madly in love with you too." Before racing for his lips again, catching him by surprise, his arms wrapping around my figure, holding me closer than before. My arms snaked around his neck pulling his face closer to mine, wanting to be as close as possible to him for this may be our last night being able to sleep in the same place.

The next morning I awoke to the lovely smell of food and a wonderful warmth against my face. "Ohayoo Louise." Saito's cheery embrace made me forget all about what was happening today. "Ohayoo, what's being cooked?" It really did smell good and I couldn't wait to taste it! "I don't know, I woke up a couple of minutes ago because of the smell but I didn't fancy getting up yet." He grinned the best he could. "Idiot, you should of!" I retorted. "But then you wouldn't wake up so peacefully now, would you?" He smirked, staring down the sleeping bag.

"I wish you didn't have to wear clothes right now, its not as fun to see." His grin grew wider everytime he glanced down to meet my glare. "Baka inu!" I shouted into his chest, hiding my very embarrassed expression, why did he have to say that now of all times! "Guys! Time to awaken, foods ready then we have to head off again." Agnes shouted from the fire she had made. "We'll be there in a sec!" Saito shouted back over my head, he had his hands over my ears so his shout didn't hurt them, I guess he was making up for what he said.

"I guess we should actually get up, huh?" He didn't look very happy about it but I tried to cheer him up. "Remember after this we still have another journey to get to the castle so I guess we have some alone time in the carriage. His face changed in an instant, from sad to cheerful. "I guess you're right, c'mon then." He unzipped us and got out, extending his hand to get me up. Standing up I dusted myself off and dove into Saito's arms. "We will win today!" I exclaimed before capturing him in a wonderful kiss, one that has decided we have won already!

"You bet we'll win!" He breathed out due from air loss, his voice was weak but his words had power. "You guys done there?" Agnes peeked around the corner, how long had she been watching? Nevermind that, look at us now! I quickly jumped away from Saito catching my breath quickly before slowly making my way to go have food. "Kiss for good luck or?" Agnes peered her head over my shoulder. "I uh.." "You could call it that, or just a sudden kiss of the moment, either works." Saito always caught whatever I was trying to say, I nodded a thank you and he returned with a warm.

"Well we've got half the day to get back and the other half will probably be up to you guys, I bid you good luck as well but I won't kiss you." Agnes chuckled at her own joke before passing us both hot bowls of soup. "Thank you." I mumbled before digging in, I was super flustered with every comment Agnes made, Saito just took it casually. I watched for a while as Saito and Agnes talked a lot about fighting, sowrds, battle scars, scars in general, everything you could think of. I hated when scars were brought up, it just reminded me of how cruel I used to be to Saito, oh how I wish today will end well and I can make up for that. That is my one wish today.

* * *

_**SORRY, I didn't intend  
for this to be so late**_  
_**I just got caught up with other**_  
_**things, sooo sorry.**_

_**I love all of you!**_  
_**Kershie c:**_


End file.
